


Perks of Dating

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: You go on a date with Chuck and experience some of the perks of being his girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round 1 of my tumblr blog appreciations. Request: a fluffy Chuck/Reader where they have a date at the beach.
> 
> On tumblr as @thewhiterabbit42

Dating God certainly had its perks.  How else could you go from the bunker to a gorgeous beach only Chuck knew where in the snap of a finger?

 

It was perfect.  The white sand was so soft it felt like silk between your toes and not nearly as hot as you imagined.  Crystal waters winked back at you, capturing rays of light before bouncing them back in your direction.  Chuck had even waited until noon to pick you up, allowing you to sleep in after a particularly long hunt which was, to be honest, quite surprising considering God was not always the most patient of beings.  

 

The most perfect thing of all though?  Alone time with your man.  You and Chuck had decided it would be safer, for now, to keep your relationship between the two of you.  You were fine with everything about that except how it limited your ability to enjoy his company.  Leaving the bunker had been the best idea he’d had.  No worrying about the infamous Winchester walk and knock.  No pesky angels vying for their father’s attention.  Just you and Chuck alone.   _Finally_.  You couldn’t remember the last time it had been just the two of you.

 

“I made all this you know,” he informed you, pride touching words as he surveyed his creation.   

 

You had only been officially dating a few months but you had known him since his prophet days.  Sometimes it was a little easier back then.  Not because you didn’t know he was God, but because he actually tried to impress you less.

 

“Yeah, I know,” you said absently, pulling out the blanket from your bag and giving it a shake.  You raised it up, hands giving it a quick snap as you tried to spread it out.

 

“No really, I made this--”

 

“I know, Chuck, you made everything,” You broke in, resisting the urge to roll your eyes.  It was probably some form of blasphemy if you actually did.  Not that it stopped you from doing so when he wasn’t looking.

 

“--for us.” He finished.  You looked up, blanket dropping through your fingers as he made a sweeping gesture in front of him.  This time, you _really_ took a look at your surroundings.  You took note of the solitude of the beach, how there weren't the usual signs of human presence - houses, benches, fences - along with the remarkable silence that accompanied the waves because there wasn't a single damned seagull in sight.

 

God how you hated those noisy bastards.

 

“I know,” he remarked, quirking a brow.  “Why do you think I didn't make any?”

 

So this was why he’d fallen off the radar the last few days.  Not that it was uncommon.  You assumed being an Almighty Creator he might have more important things on his agenda than just you.  The thought never crossed your mind he’d been off doing something like this.

 

Well color you impressed.

 

“Seems a little excessive,” you said, enjoying the uncertain way his eyes darted to you before you threw him a bone and smirked.  He let out a breath of a laugh, palming your waist as he drew you closer until his hips resting lightly against yours.  You ran your hands along his chest and as you stared up into those bright blue eyes you began to wonder why you had ever left your bedroom to begin with.  

 

“I wanted something special considering the occasion,” he informed you.  He slipped his hands around your lower back, thumbs idly tracing over the thin material of your shirt.  His little touches often distracted you, but right now your mind couldn’t focus on anything other than figuring out what in the world he was talking about.

 

You frowned slightly, mind cycling through all the possibilities.  It wasn’t your anniversary.  It certainly wasn’t your birthday.  If it was his, that wasn’t on you since he kept insisting he was too old to have them (though you had the sneaking suspicion he’d just forgotten exactly when it was).  

 

“It’s the fourteenth,” he reminded.

 

You knew what the date was, that wasn’t the problem.  You just couldn’t figure out what it had to do with anything.

 

“The day we met?”

 

Oh.  OH.   _Oh_.

 

Your reaction, as with many things involving him, had a wide span to cross before hitting its target.  It started with realization, crossing over to surprise, and landing somewhere over in the flattered category because how _cute_ was it that he remembered the exact day you two met?

 

Then came the kicker.  Anxiety crept in around the edges, overtaking your thought of how adorable he was because not only had he remembered _and_ gotten you something, it was _an entire freaking beach._   

 

“Babe, breathe,” he reminded.  You hadn’t noticed you’d stopped, but your mind became too caught up in the riptide of your nerves that you couldn’t break away.

 

Shit, what did you even get someone that had everything?  Literally.  He literally had the entire universe and then some at his fingertips.  What could you ever hope to give him that would ever strike him as anything other than mundane?

 

His hand crept to the back of your neck, guiding you to him, and the moment his lips touched yours the world went still again.  You could feel your heart rating beginning to ease, your tension releasing as your concern slowly slipped away.  A calmness settled over you, one you never experienced with anyone other than him.

 

And none of that was him using any special abilities.  

 

“Better?” He asked.  You nodded.

 

Sometimes dating God could be a little intense.  

 

“Actually, there is something I’m a little worried about,” you began, hands sliding up from his chest to toy with the collar of his shirt.  “I have this amazing boyfriend with an amazing memory who really outdid himself with his gift this time… and I’m afraid I didn’t get him anything.”

 

You pulled your lip between your teeth, looking at him through lashes in a way you knew pressed all the right buttons.  

 

“I might need a little more _reassurance_.”  

 

The corner of his mouth gave the slightest lift, eyes lighting up the way they always did when you gave his ego a little stroke.  

 

“Anything for my girl,” he murmured, dipping down to catch your lips again.  He kept the pace slow and sweet, allowing you to savor the feel of his mouth against yours.  Your teased your tongue along the edge of his lips, slipping it between them and taking a moment to explore.  He made an appreciative hum, though it wasn’t long before he pulled away.

 

“Babe, there’s something I wanted to talk about,” he began, drawing down your hand that had slipped its way into his hair.  He snagged the other from his chest, thumbs brushing lightly across the back of your knuckles.  

 

“Ok,” you told him.  From the look on his face, this wasn’t a simple question and answer.  

 

You let go of him to drop down onto the blanket, patting the spot beside you encouragingly.  “So talk.”

 

He sat down, hand recapturing yours as he looked you straight in the eyes.  

 

Someone had his serious pants on today.

 

“I want you to stop hunting.”

 

He wanted _what_ now?

 

“I’m sorry, I think Gabriel left a little of his crazy in my ear because I could have sworn you just told me to stop hunting,” you said, doing your best not to immediately become defensive.  Having him tell you that though?  A little like you telling him to stop playing God.  

 

“I -- wait, what were you doing with Gabriel?”  He demanded.  His hand tightened slightly over yours, and the clear waters in his gaze began to darken.  Chuck wasn’t often jealous, but Gabriel had a way of pushing buttons the archangel didn't even know existed since you were pretty sure he was still in the dark about you two.

 

It also wasn't so much what you had been doing with the Gabe as a certain Winchester and the real question was what _didn't_ they do in the middle of the library when they thought the bunker was empty.

 

When you returned, you were disinfecting every table in that God damned place.

 

“Why would you need to do that?”  He asked, brows drawing together and you winced.  He really didn't want to know and you really needed to start remembering he could hear you when you used his name in vain.  

 

“Don't change the subject,” you told him, completely changing it on him.  “Why on earth would you want me to stop hunting?”

 

“Because it's dangerous?”  He told you as if the answer were obvious.

 

You looked at him a moment.  Of course it was.  The world was dangerous.  That was why you did it.

 

“...Still waiting on a good reason,” you told him, pulling back from his grip and folding your arms over your chest.  He gave you a look that said he didn’t appreciate your dismissal.  You gave him one right back because he _had_ created everything, after all.  If someone had been satisfied with fluffy white rabbits and koala bears, there wouldn't be a need to hunt.

 

“You could get hurt - you _do_ get hurt,” he insisted.  “I can’t always be around and neither can Cas or Gabriel.  One of these days, you’re going to get yourself killed.”

 

Technically you had twice since you started dating.  You had just convinced everyone to keep that on the down low considering Chuck had already been a little testy with the Winchesters.  You’re not sure when exactly it happened, but at some point he started holding your friends responsible for every scrape, bruise, and mark you returned with.   

 

“Chuck, you’re God.  You can just heal me or bring me back,” you reminded.

 

Or Gabriel since he had been the one to do it already, although giving the ex-trickster anymore leverage over you didn’t seem like the wisest idea.  Then again, after what you walked in on this morning, he owed you.  Big time.  

 

At least you and Chuck kept your secret affair confined to the bedroom and remote locations.

 

“But you’ll still have died and as a hunter it won't be pretty.”  He gestured emphatically with his hands as if that was somehow going to tip the scales in his favor.  Frustration bled around the edges, his features becoming a tad sharper, though to his credit you could tell he was trying to reign it in.  

 

He wasn’t wrong by any means, but dying bloody?  Kind of came with the gig.  You refrained from telling him that, though.  He was clearly getting worked up over this.  Why, you hadn’t a clue.  He had no problem letting you face Amara.  Why would chasing the run-of-the-mill monsters suddenly matter so much?

 

“I don’t want you to suffer.”  He cupped your face in his hands, holding you more gently than you could ever remember him doing.  His thumbs began to stroke tender paths back and forth across your skin.  Those beautiful blue eyes turned beseeching, begging you to understand.  

 

Well now he just wasn’t fighting fair.  

 

“People suffer all the time,” you argued.  That was when you saw it.  That flash of temper that sometimes sat simmering beneath the surface.  It was one of the more difficult aspects of being in a relationship with him.  He was used to getting his way.  A lot. And he certainly didn’t like being challenged as often as you tended to do so with him.  

 

You braced yourself for whatever tirade he was about to unleash.  Nothing could have prepared you for what came next.  

 

“But I don’t love them!”  

 

The way it came out was he didn’t love _them_.  

 

Holy _shit_.

 

For a moment all you could do was wonder if Gabriel really _had_ somehow messed with your hearing.  

 

His eyes widened and you must have looked on the border of panicking.  Then again, maybe he was on the fringe now that he realized what he put out there.  He dropped his head back, eyes going sky high.  

 

An idle thought skittered across your mind.  Just who did Chuck look up toward the Heavens for when in need of divine intervention?

 

He let out a long sigh, handing drifting up to rub at the back of his neck.

 

“Look, I get if you don’t feel the same yet,” he began, finally managing to drag his gaze back to you and the rejection you saw blooming behind blue had you snapping out of your shock.  “And I know I was a jerk, disap- _pphhhmmm..._ ”

 

You grabbed his face, capturing his mouth with yours.  There was so much inside you at that moment, running through your mind, rising in your chest, filling you so completely with a heady feeling of euphoria because holy Chuck _he loved you_.  

 

He was kissing you back with just as much ardor, relief undoing the tension that had crept into his body.  The intensity of your kiss quickly faded, however, tapering off to a slow, tender pace that had your heart singing.  

 

“I love you too,” you murmured against him, giving him a final peck on the lips before drawing away.  

 

“Yeah?”  He asked.  For all the pride he carried sometimes, it was easy to forget that even he had his fair share of uncertainties.  You were often the biggest source of them which never failed to surprise you.  Who were you but some hunter who had been lucky enough to survive this long?

 

“Yeah.”  You placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.  “Now let’s enjoy this creation of yours, hmmm?”

 

You turned, tucking yourself beneath his arm.  He snapped and suddenly you were on an incline, allowing you both to lay back and still enjoy the view.  You snuggled against him, hand drifting over his chest, fingers tracing lazy patterns over the front of his shirt.

 

This couldn’t get more perfect.

 

He snapped his fingers again and suddenly the sun was sinking low against the horizon, vivid colors splashing bright across the horizon.

 

Ok, _now_ it couldn’t.  

 

You couldn’t help but wonder if he’d just been struck by the mood or if he’d caught your thought and felt the need to outdo himself.  

 

You laid there, enjoying the simple contact of his body next to yours, feeling content in a way you hadn’t in quite some time. Neither one of you felt a need to say a word until the sun had disappeared completely beneath the water line.

 

“So that whole part about me implying I don’t love my other creations as much as you…”  He began, propping himself up on an elbow as he gave you one of his more serious looks.  

 

He was nervous about that getting out, understandably so.  It had taken quite some time for him to mend fences with Gabriel and the archangel was _still_ a tad touchy when it came to sharing Chuck's attention.  Not that the stubborn ass would ever admit it.  

 

“Don’t worry.  I won’t tell a soul.  Except maybe that guy in town that stands in front of the church all the time with the sign  _God has forsaken us_ ,” you teased.  “He looks like he could use some validation.”

 

He rolled his eyes, the gesture making him look awfully human.

 

“You know he just took some bad acid in the seventies and the reason he sees demons everywhere is because he’s on a permanent trip, right?”  He asked.

 

Well that explained why his other sign said _ask me about my real lord and savior_ with a picture of a banana hammock

 

“How about this: you agree not to tell anyone about my little slip and I won’t say a word about that thing that happened in middle school,” his lips twisted in a way that suggested you seriously wanted to take this offer.  Only you had no idea what he was talking about and your face must have said as much.

 

“You know.  That thing.  At that place.”  He gives you a meaningful look.  “With _that_ friend.”

 

Could he be any vaguer?  

 

Suddenly a memory tumbled to the front of your awareness.  It was one you hadn't thought of in years, one so carefully buried because of how embarrassing it had been that the only way it could have been activated was if he willed it back into existence.  

 

The fact he even knew about it made you question just how much more he might be aware of but hadn’t told you about.   

 

“Yeah.  That one,” he said, pressing a smirk against your temple as your cheeks flared.  

  
Dating God certainly had its perks.  This was not one of them.


End file.
